dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 110
Episode 110 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The episode was filled with a bunch of Stupid Ads. Prev: Episode 109 Next: Episode 111 Highlights * Web page: John Cena's sexy High School Adventure - 0:09:50 * TJ masturbating to Mid-90s Kevin Nash - 0:55:10 * GTime Johnny describes the Drunken Peasants as "the most evolved" on the internet * A song by GTime Johnny (TJ also danced to the song) - 1:22:12 * Ben erupts into laughter after seeing an old man trying to jump like super Mario - 2:33:00 Videos Played # CH Sommers & Megyn Kelly Discuss Safe Spaces and Anti's on College Campuses # ‘Shame on You’: Hannity Cuts Off Muslim Guest After Testy Exchange over Terrorism (Sean Hannity) # U.S. Marshals in South Gate Attack Cop Watcher. Destroys her cellphone (Police Brutality) # RWW: A black guy talking about why same-sex marriage is bad (not found) # Glenn Beck Is 'Breaking The Back' Of The GOP (Glenn Beck) # Boynes: Kids Hooked On Homosexuality, Ex-Gays Should Meet With Obama # Bryan Fischer Says Legalizing Gay Marriage Will 'Turn The Bible Into Mein Kampf' # GTime Johnny: Thank You Drunken Peasants # Josh Feuerstein Confronted # The Patriot Nurse: Vaccines: Medical Rape or Personal Choice? # News story about an anti-gay day at a High School (not found) # Mike Huckabee on gun control (not found) # Right Wing Watch guy compares same-sex marriage to racism and slavery (not found) # A man who has a desire for homosexual necrophilia (not found) # Ted Cruz talking about a religious freedom on Right Wing Watch (not found) Stupid Ad Segment * Poop n' Pull * Multicron Calculator Watch * The PenCorder * Easy Feet * Jeaneez (women's pants) * Big Vision Eye wear * Teeter Hang Ups (exercise machine that looks like a medieval torture device) * Quik-Brites * Easy Eggwich * Bowl Brite Start of the Show The episode started with TJ explaining how to get videos on the podcast. The Drunken Peasants later reviewed an article about some cunt feminist who happens to be Wil (shut up Wesley) Wheaton's dominatrix as well as a worshiper of Anita Sarkeesian. The first video the peasants watched was a Fox News interview between Christina Hoff Sommers and Megyn Kelly about SJWs and safespaces. They watched a news report by Sean Hannity on Fox News where he invites and argues with a Muslim about terrorism on his show. Hannity routinely interrupts the Muslim throughout the "debate", and even kicked him off for attempting to make a response, rendering the entire purpose of the interview pointless. Then, they watched a video where some scumfuck police officers violently seized and destroyed a woman's phone for filming him despite the fact that she had every right to film them. TJ comments that the officer deserves to be sued and have his career terminated. Next, they watched a video from Right Wing Watch starring some black man who thinks gay-marriage is wrong, this was interrupted by some shitty technical issues. The streaming was reduced to such shit that they had to sacrifice the visual quality to dog semen levels in order to continue the show. Then, they covered another dogshit Right Wing Watch video where that stupid twat, Glenn Beck declares that Jeb Bush was a progressive and the Republican Party should move further to the right. Then, they watched yet another Right Wing Watch video, this time was by some lady who was explaining why people are being hooked onto homosexuality. They then took a break. Middle of the Show Having returned from the break, the Drunken Peasants briefly discussed inviting Christina Hoff Sommers onto the show. They then watched more shitty Right Wing Watch videos, this time starring that self-righteous windbag, Bryan Fischer, in which he states that legalizing gay marriage will 'Turn The Bible Into Mein Kampf'. Then, GTime Johnny started thanking the Drunken Peasants for building a better future for mankind. Next, they watched a video where someone confronts Joshua Feuerstein. After finishing with that Josh Moronstein video, they watched a video by a vapid imbecile called The Patriot Nurse who claims that vaccination will infringe on her personal freedom. Then, they watched a news story about a bunch of insufferable jackasses from a High School organizing an anti-gay day where they physically and verbally attacked LGBT students. Mike Huckabee then explains why gun control will deprive him of his freedom. Afterwards, some idiot on Right Wing Watch compares same-sex marriage to racism; it just seems like those fuckers on Right Wing Watch are really obsessed with homosexuality since they love to talk about it so much. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a news story from Fox News about a suspect who tried to hire someone to commit murder because he wanted to engage in homosexual necrophilia. TJ jokes about fucking a corpse while watching that news story. Ted Cruz then talks about religious freedom and shit on Right Wing Watch. Finally, they decided to initiate the Stupid Ad Segment. Quotes * "If you want to waste your fucking money giving it to that retarded bitch, Anita Sarkeesian, I ain't going to stop you, have fun. You know, why don't you just flush your money down the fucking toilet, you moron." -TJ commenting on Anne Wheaton who said that she will donate money to Anita Sarkeesian everytime she gets criticized * "There is no way the Bible is going to be fucking banned; we're not going to go from 80% of people (in the US) are Christians to: the Bible is banned. I mean it's just stupid! You're such a fucking liar! You know damn well that you're full of shit cause' there's no way you're this stupid." -TJ angrily responding to Bryan Fischer who claims that Christianity will be outlawed * "Biology is fuel." -'' GTime Johnny * "''Drunken Peasants Podcast, you guys did a lot for humanity; you've done a lot for the future of mankind" -GTime Johnny thanks the DP * "If this bitch was my nurse, I would fucking just tell her to fucking drown me in the bed pan. Because I would not be able to put up with this shit." -TJ commenting on the stupidity of the Patriot Nurse * "You know, so many children dying in gun accidents, it's just unfortunate Mike Huckabee wasn't one of them" -TJ * "Goddamn it! I hate this fucking piece of shit" -TJ expresses his love for Mike Huckabee * "He makes me violent, I really want to fucking hit him in the face with a brick" -TJ expresses his love for Mike Huckabee * "I hope you shoot your dick off" -TJ sharing his views on gun ownership with Mike Huckabee * "Why don't you just shut up and fucking die? You miserable sack of useless non-human garbage" -TJ talking to Mike Huckabee Trivia *From this episode on, DP episodes start with TJ informing the audience on how to properly send videos. *According to TJ, Anita Sarkeesian swims in a pool of her death threats, mirroring Scrooge McDuck's hobby of swimming in a money pile. *Sean Hannity and Glenn Beck are loathsome mounds of shit, pus, and smegma *Ben laughed at the idea of TJ wearing leggings Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes